Reloj de arena
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: [AU] Algunos dicen que el destino está escrito desde antes del nacimiento. Otros dicen que el destino lo forja cada uno con sus propias manos. Otros simplemente prefieren creer que el destino no es más que el nombre del futuro que ocurrirá inevitablemente. Cualquiera fuese el caso, el reloj de arena está en movimiento.
1. Capítulo 1

**ADV****: Futuro twincest y lo que venga.**

**Capítulo 1**

Monótona.

Así es como Saga Galaxíes podría definir su vida a sus joviales veinticuatro años. Hace bastante poco había finalizado su vida universitaria y ahora se encontraba simplemente buscando trabajo, como cualquier mortal a su edad luego de egresar.

Desde que puso un pie en la universidad fue un alumno absolutamente brillante y destacado, las oportunidades y becas que recibió eran una simple confirmación de su habilidad intelectual, aquello era más que un plus a su historial y curriculum.

Y a pesar de todo eso, seguía considerando su vida monótona.

Tan monótona que no sabía qué es lo que hace realmente con ella.

Es decir, no es tan extraño, a todos les sucede este tipo de cosas en algún momento, ¿Verdad?

Quizás su reloj de arena aún estaba detenido.

El sonido de la ciudad le golpeó, analizó su entorno y se supo caminando en una de las concurridas calles del centro. No tardó en reconocer a donde le dirigían sus pies, hace poco había recibido una oferta bastante buena de uno de los laboratorios de análisis clínicos más prestigiosos del lugar.

No faltaba mucho para llegar.

Pero una repentina mano aferrada a su antebrazo interrumpió su recorrido, tironeandolo hacia lo que parecía ser el interior de un edificio. Su primera reacción fue intentar detener sus pasos pero el otro muchacho parecía bastante apurado y enfadado.

— ¡Detente!

Exige, nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un algodón de azúcar o poseer un buen humor envidiable, al contrario.

— ¡Kanon, te dije que a las tres en punto aquí! ¿¡Por qué demonios nunca obedeces!?

Un momento.. ¿Kanon?

¿Quién demonios es Kanon?

— Alto, alto, te estás confundiendo con alguien más, yo no soy ese tal "Kanon"

— Ajá, ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora?

Entreabrió los labios con cierta sorpresa cuando fue empujado hacia lo que parecía ser un set, al frente suyo estaban posicionados un ejército de fotógrafos esperando las indicaciones del director, al cual supo reconocer como aquel que le había llevado hasta ahí.

— Esperen.. Esto debe ser un error —Simplemente no comprendía por qué demonios estaba ahí en medio.

Un flash hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, encandilado gracias a la luz. Se quedó estático, decidiendo que lo mejor para tratar con personas que parecían tener oídos de palo, sería una retirada estratégica.

Llámese huida.

— ¿¡Qué le pasó a su maquillaje!? ¡Vayan a arreglarlo de inmediato!

En su vida había escuchado a una persona tan ruidosa como ese hombre, el lugar se le hacía absolutamente desagradable y debía marcharse para ir al Laboratorio pronto.

Se dejó llevar por un par de muchachas hacia lo que parecía ser un cuarto preparado especialmente para el maquillaje.

Si tardaba demasiado perdería la entrevista, no podía permitirse algo como eso, ni tampoco el llegar atrasado, su puntualidad era intachable.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño..

Su expresión de circunstancias debió ser bastante convincente para derretir ese par de corazones y que estas, le permitiesen ir al baño.

Y, por primera vez, supo que no había malgastado todas esas horas de su vida cuando se sentaba frente a la televisión a ver esas películas de Hollywood.

Porque una pequeña ventana a la esquina del baño fue la gran solución.

Y porque se sintió como todo un fugitivo victorioso cuando sus pies tocaron la acera fuera del edificio.

Al mismo tiempo que Saga se felicitaba por su buena idea, un muchacho similar apagaba una colilla de cigarro en la entrada del edificio mientras acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

Al mismo tiempo en que Saga se acomodaba su perfecto traje y cabello para una presentación decente, Kanon ingresaba al edificio para laborar.

Al mismo tiempo en que Saga caminaba frente al edificio para seguir su camino, Kanon se encontraba con una fotografía que jamás se había tomado entre las cámaras.

Al mismo tiempo que estos destinos se entrecruzaban, el reloj de arena se volteaba y los granitos de arena azules, comenzaban a caer, marcando el tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Adv:** twincest, no espero lucrar ni nada, todos los créditos de los personajes a su autor y eso.

**Capítulo 2**

— Creo que terminarás gastando esa fotografía si la sigues mirando así..

Aquella voz melodiosa no fue difícil de reconocer para él. Alzó apenas la mirada para ver como Afrodita se adentraba en su camarín con su set de maquillaje profesional, pronto tenía que modelar para una famosa marca de perfumes de Londres, pero su mente no estaba en ello. Su mente se mantenía entre el papel fotográfico que difícilmente soltaba.

— ¿Falta poco para que sea mi turno? —Pregunta con cierto desinterés, su trabajo siempre le había resultado fácil. Posar, adueñarse de las cámaras, que la atención recayese sobre él. Eso le fascinaba.

— Eso de media hora, así que quédate quieto que necesito retocarte—Dicho esto, sacó una de las brochas medianas y comenzó a espolvorearle ligeramente el rostro, Kanon atinó únicamente a cerrar los ojos antes de recibirlo en silencio— Es extraño que te quedes en una ciudad por más de dos meses.

Estaba al tanto de la curiosidad de Afrodita, tanto como la de los medios. Pero esta vez, no pensaba trasladarse de ciudad, escogería cada uno de los trabajos que le ofreciesen ahí.

— Quiero encontrar a alguien—A pesar de todo, manejaba una relación bastante estrecha con el peliceleste, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos y podía hablarle de todo tipo de cosas con naturalidad, además de que se le hacía agradable su compañía.

— ¿Se trata de la persona que aparece en la fotografía?

La pregunta le aturdió un poco, ¿Había logrado distinguirlos?

— ¿Estuviste presente cuando tomaron esta fotografía? —Pregunta una vez más, ha cuestionado a cada uno de los de su equipo pero nadie le ha dado alguna pista fundamental.

— No, ya te dije que en esa ocasión me tocó retocar al otro modelo, no me hice cargo de él—Se formó un pequeño silencio—Pero realmente se parecen, no me impresiona que les hayan confundido.. Por algo son gemelos, ¿No?

— Debe estar por aquí... —Estaba ansioso, si no lograba encontrarlo por las calles, le haría conocedor de su existencia por medio de la fama.

— Pero.. si son gemelos, ¿Cómo es que no sabes su paradero?

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, provocando que Afrodita dejara de espolvorearle el rostro y le mirase con cierta confusión.

— Es una larga historia.. Afrodita, tienes que ayudarme.

-x-x-x-

Lo había conseguido, fue aceptado en el Laboratorio tras su entrevista, nada más al par de días había sido llamado para que comenzara con su trabajo en un puesto no menor. Hasta el momento estaba satisfecho, pero sabía que podía seguir ascendiendo y sus referencias eran bastante buenas. Sus superiores estaban contentos con su trabajo. Sabía que podía aspirar a más, mucho más.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto como quisiera, al menos no en el ámbito personal desde aquel incidente en el hotel, constantemente le han estado molestando, algunos cazatalentos se han acercado y han sido bastante molestos respecto a la posibilidad de ser el doble de un tal 'Kanon Sea', renombrado modelo e incluso actor, con el mismo que aquella vez le habían confundido. ¡Incluso se habían conseguido su e-mail personal y dejado avalanchas de ofertas ahí!

Quien sea esa persona, comenzaba a arruinar su pacífica vida.

Aunque debía admitir que realmente eran parecidos y eso le provocaba una extraña curiosidad. Sí, lo había buscado internet para saber más de él, al menos en imágenes. Era obvio que se parecían aunque quisiera negarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, notando la caja de comida que había en la mesa. Sonrió reconociendo que debía tratarse de su madre. Hace unos años se había independizado pero ella insistía en traerle comida de vez en cuando y asegurarse de que se alimentase bien.

Estiró una de sus manos y tomó su laptop con cierta pereza, para luego posicionarla sobre sus piernas. Merodearía unos instantes en internet.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el nombre de Kanon Sea ya estaba escrito y frente a él se mostraban bastantes páginas con el contenido. Abrió una que le pareció confiable y comenzó a leer la información. Todo iba bien hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Tenían la misma edad y estaban de cumpleaños el mismo día?

¿Podía existir una coincidencia tan ridícula?

Cierta idea se le vino a la mente y no pudo hacer más que negar, apartando ese pensamiento.

De todos modos, el acoso de los medios lo estaba fastidiando y comenzaba a intervenir en su vida personal, debía hacer algo con ello.

Al siguiente día, salió de la peluquería con cierta pesadumbre, ¿Por qué debía perder su identidad por culpa de una celebridad?... Además, fue su maldita culpa el que terminase de esa manera por decirle a la mujer "Solo haga que me vea totalmente distinto". Seguramente con aquello, había dado pie a las imágenes más retorcidas en la mente que una peluquera pudiese tener. Con razón se veía tan fascinada..

Esperaba que al menos con eso los hombres molestos se detuviesen y le dejasen vivir su vida en paz, entre su departamento y su trabajo. No necesitaba nada más.

Cuando entró al ascensor de su departamento no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a sí mismo en los espejos de las paredes, llevando su mano hasta los cabellos rubios que ahora rozaban su hombro, agarrando un mechón y recorriéndolo con sus dedos con cierta nostalgia.

¿Qué había pasado con su cabello añil y largo?

No pudo evitar maldecir a ese tal Kanon por lo bajo, todo esto era su culpa. Había perdido parte de su esencia a causa de él. Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo ahora mismo?

»"_Utilicemos ambos el cabello así, quiero usarlo largo, así que tú también tienes que hacerlo"_«

»"_Está bien"_«

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, adolorido, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor. ¿Qué fue eso? Estaba seguro de que la segunda voz era la suya.. ¿Pero quién..?. Sus latidos se aceleraron al igual que su respiración. Cuando el ascensor marcó su piso se apresuró a acercarse hasta la puerta de su departamento, pero había alguien parado frente a ella. No recordaba esperar visitas para hoy y no podían ser en peor momento.

Ahora, al prestar más atención.. Si él no estuviese ahí de pie, entonces juraría que se trataba de sí mismo el que estaba ahí esperando, exceptuando ciertas diferencias.

Pronto sintió la mirada de aquel sobre sí, aguda. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salía, así que simplemente terminó boqueando.

—Saga.. ¿Qué sucedió con tu cabello?

¿Saga?¿Ese hombre le conocía?

—¿Discu- —Enmudeció tras ver la decepción brillar en los ojos ajenos, la anterior emoción al verle y el repentino dolor se entremezclaban.

Y él... Él no sabía por qué entendía tan bien lo que el otro sentía.


End file.
